The Interview with the Dynamic Duo
by TheKatInAHat
Summary: In lieu of Bonnie and Clyde's third opening night anniversary, I have decided to interview our two favorite criminals! Rated because it's Bonnie and Clyde, and I'm paranoid..
1. The One Where Bonnie Confesses Her Love

**Hi! I know, two in one day?! *toss toss* I know, I'm awesome. So, if you didn't know, yesterday was Bonnie and Clyde the musical's third anniversary of opening night! In honor of that, I have decided to interview the dynamic duo! I've seen this done before and I'm loosely basing it on the-Mad-Majasty-of-Muchness' interview with the Wicked characters. Maggie, you've kinda been the inspiration for the last three of my fanfics, haha. Big fan, just sayin'…**

**Bonnie: You ever gonna interview us?**

**Clyde: Yeah… C'mon kiddo…**

**Me: COOL YOUR 1930's JETS YOU TWO. I'm getting there!**

**Bon: Can I go first, baby?**

**Clyde: *smirks* Sure, sugar…**

**Me: *dies because I SHIP IT SO HARD***

* * *

LET THE INTERVIEW BEGIN!

Full name: Bonnie Elizabeth Parker.

Age: Forever 23. (me: *sobs*)

Relationship status: Well, in one of your stories, Kat.. (me:….which one…?) The first one… (Oh, okie dokie!) You had us married.. So, I guess I'm married..

Me: *squeals and jumps up and down*

Date of birth: October 2nd, that's all I'm sayin'..

Favorite day: Whenever I'm with Clyde..

Me: Awwwww….

The most fun you've ever had: Well.. Roamin' the country with Clyde was pretty fun.. 'Cept when we got shot up.. I guess hangin' out with you, Kat..

Me: *blushes* D'awwwww, Bon…

Bon: You're kinda cool for a dork…

Me:… urm… thanks?

*Your biggest dream: I tell folks that it's bein' in the pictures.. But really, I want a kid.. Which you have made happen in two of your stories! Even though you killed off-..

Me: *puts my hand over her mouth* Shhh… Don't reveal the ending…

Bonnie: *muffled* But, Emma…

Me: *elbows her* SHH!  
Bonnie: *still muffled* Okay, okay… *licks my hand*

Me: *yanks said hand away* EWWWW BON!

Favorite quote: "Dyin' ain't so bad, not if you both go together".. I wrote that…

Me: *between sobs* I… Know….

Likes: Clyde.. My momma (sometimes), Havin' sex with Clyde.. (me: o.O…) Kissin' Clyde… Makin' out with Clyde.. (Me: Bon, that's the same thing…)

Dislikes: Ted. Cops.. Blanche (sometimes), Momma (also sometimes), gettin' shot up… Fightin' with Clyde.. Except when it ends in sex… (me: which is all the time.)

Special skills: Let's see… Shootin' a gun.. Singin', writin'… (me: you forgot acting…) Ah, thank you, Kat. Yes, actin'…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Me: Now, Bonnie, are you sure?**

**Bonnie: Yes.**

**Me: *gets all excited* I DO?!**

**Bonnie: No, baby… You don't own us…**

**Me: *pouts***

**Bonnie: Awww… *puts her arms around me***

**Me: *grins and hugs her back* Bonnie hugs are the best..**

**Ah, and a little AN: the little * thingy I put by biggest dream is from TSOB&amp;C, which all of you who see this should read! **


	2. The One Where Kat Drools

**Me: Clyde, your turn..**

**Clyde: Bye, sugar… *kisses Bonnie***

**Bonnie: *kisses him back with a giggle***

**Me: *drools, a goofy grin on her face as she watches both of them casually make out***

**~several moments later~**

**Bonnie: *looks over at Kat, an eyebrow raised* Kat, honey, you look almost comatose over there….**

**Me: *still drooling with a goofy grin***

**Clyde: Want me to slap her?**

**Bonnie: *shoots him a look* Um. No. Kathryn… Baby…. *puts an arm around my shoulders***

**Me: *snaps out of it* Wha'… You two aren't making out anymore?**

**Bonnie and Clyde: Nope…**

**Me: *blushes profusely* Whoopsies…. C'mon, Clyde…**

* * *

Full name: Clyde Champion Barrow.

Me and Bonnie: *glares at him*

Clyde: Fine! Clyde CHESTNUT Barrow

Age: Forever 24. (me: *sobs*)

Relationship status: Happily married to Miss. Bonnie Parker..

Me: *sighs dreamily and swoons*

Bonnie: Technically, I'm Bonnie Barrow now…

Me: *collapses from feels*

Bonnie:….

Clyde:…. Do we keep goin'?

Me: *jumps up* Nope. I'm good. I'm okay.. Continue on, children.

Date of birth: I dunno.. Ma always got it mixed up with the others…

Favorite day: Whenever I'm with Bonnie..

Me: Awwwww..

The most fun you've ever had: Well… *chuckles, looks at Bonnie*

Me: Do I even wanna know?

Clyde and Bonnie: *look at each other, then back at me* Nope.

Me: o.O…..

Your biggest dream: To see my Bonnie's name in lights..

Me: ASLDFKJAS;DFLJ AWWWWW CLYDE! *officially wants a Clyde*

Favorite Quote: Well, Its from Bonnie's poem.. The one she wrote the night we met.. Can't recall how it goes..

Me: *freaks out because I know which one he's talking about*

Likes: Bonnie.. Kissin' Bonnie.. Makin' love to Bonnie… (me: o.O…) My brother, Buck.. Did I mention Bonnie? (Three times, bud..)

Dislikes: Ted. Frank Hamer. Oh, and sometimes Buck, cause he can be an ass…

Me: Oh, that's a nice way to talk about your brother…

Clyde: No worse than the way you talk about your sister…

Me: Good point.

Special Skills: Hmm.. I don't think you wanna know that one either.. *smirks at Bonnie*

Me: *slowly backs away* Nope… I don't think so either…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Me: Now, are you two SURE I don't own it?**

**Bonnie: Yes, baby girl.. I'm sure..**

**Me: *sad face* Aw man… *walks away like Tigger after his bouncing privileges have been taken away by Rabbit***

**Bonnie: Aww, look at her, Clyde… C'mon, let's give her a hug!**

**Clyde: Remember what she did to Em-..**

**Bonnie: *slaps him* Shut up, Clyde! We're not allowed to talk about that… Spoiler alert! I'm gonna go hug her.. *runs over and hugs me***

**Me: *grins and giggles because, as I have previously mentioned, Bonnie hugs are the best***


End file.
